The present invention is directed to a biolistic device for accelerating micro-projectiles into intact cells or tissues. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a biolistic device having a gas shock generator for applying a gas shock to a fixed carrier membrane to distend the membrane and separate micro-projectiles from the surface of the membrane at high speeds into the target cells or tissues.
For medical applications, a biolistic device must have several characteristics including safety, reproducibility, ease of use, non-trauma for the patient and minimal injury to the bombarded tissue. At the same time, maximum particle dispersion, maximum particle velocity and maximal skin penetration are needed. Existing biolistic devices need improvement in terms of delivery, efficacy, reproducibility, gentleness and ease of use. Many of the prior art devices make a loud noise which can be frightening and impact the skin with a violent shock wave of helium gas. Prior art configurations utilizing a "flying disk" has shot to shot variation and subjects the skin to a violent shock wave and does not achieve as much dispersal or penetration as might be desired.